1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to partition structures and to elements for use in their construction. More specifically, although not exclusively, it relates to a vertically adjustable partition system.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently in order to change height of panels the user must first have a professional office installer remove worksurfaces and components, remove the hinge systems on the appropriate panels, remove the panels themselves, purchase the new lower or higher replacements and then reinstall them. This process is not only costly, but adds downtime for reconfiguration.